


Ведь ты сказал, что не боишься

by adorkable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Kid!Fic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда им было по 5 лет, они были лучшими друзьями. Но что рассорило мальчишек?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ведь ты сказал, что не боишься

**Author's Note:**

> исполнено в рамках тв-феста

В пять лет весь мир кажется Скотту полным приключений. У него самые классные друзья на свете. Стайлз. Джексон. Дэнни. Они вместе ходят в свой первый ненастоящий школьный класс, вместе ездят с родителями в парки развлечений. Вместе получают первые ссадины от падений. Вместе закапывают маленькие клады на будущее. 

Скотт любит своих друзей, ему нравится играть с ними в прятки, салки. Устраивать большие пещеры из ненужных коробок. Стайлз всегда лучше всех красит стенки ненастоящих замков. Дэнни выше всех, поэтому может сорвать больше веток с деревьев. Джексон, немного капризный, но всегда быстро включается в любую игру. 

Навсегда. Именно это слово приходит на ум Скотту, когда он думает о продолжении этой дружбы. Он еще не знает, что такое предательство.

Родители запрещают ребятам ходить в лес. Они говорят о волках, но Скотт видит довольную улыбку мамы, будто она спрятала от него конфету. Выходит так, что на прогулке они обгоняют своих мам на добрых пятьдесят шагов. Старшие не замечают, что дети слишком далеко. Джексон лезет между высоких деревьев вглубь леса, Скотт просит его остановиться. Ему пять лет, и он уже достаточно взрослый, но на глаза до обидного быстро наворачиваются слезы.

– Джексон, не надо. Нам нельзя!

– Я не боюсь.

Скотт идет за ним, ладони покалывает от шершавой коры. Ноги утопают в мягком мхе. Ему страшно, сердце бьется в самом горле и глаза застилают слезы.

– Джексон!

Нога скользит между корней, и Скотт спотыкается. Он падает вниз, только успевает прикрыть лицо. Боль разрывает локти и коленки. Скотт поднимается, он очень боится за Джексона. И уже собирается продолжить идти глубже в лес, когда его друг несется прямо на него. У него большие испуганные глаза и рот открыт, но Скотт не слышит криков.

Глухое рычание доносится до Скотта, он кричит:

– Джексон!

Но Джексон пробегает мимо, не замечая Скотта. Он бежит обратно, а Скотт внезапно прекращает плакать. Он видит среди темных стволов деревьев и зелени листвы два синих блика. Как если бы у человека были глаза ярче неба. Страх отступает, Скотт не чувствует разодранных локтей. Он разворачивается и идет обратно к родителям.

Джексон уже на руках матери, рубашка которой промокла от детских слез. Мама Скотта как раз на пути в лес.

– Стайлз, сколько раз... – но тут она видит чумазого сына и замолкает.

– Извини, мам, я больше не буду.

Скотт говорит не про лес. Он просто не заканчивает предложение. С Джексоном они больше не друзья.


End file.
